Chuck Vs The Newbie
by worldsworstromeo
Summary: Summary inside. Humor/Romance/Drama/Angst/Action. Yep, it's got a little of everything. Charah is promised. Rated T just to be on the safe side. Definitely spoilers for 2.22 and probably some before that. also goes post 2.22


_Summary: Chuck is responsible for training the new Nerd at the Buy More, but what happens when he accidentally finds out too much & the government doesn't want to get rid of him? Also, a ghost from Sarah's past shows up, complicating things even more.  
_

_There will be Charah. I promise.  
_

_Spoilers for everything in season 1 and 2...well, maybe. We'll see. Better to warn you in advance than not tell you at all. :) Takes place just before 2.22 but after 2.21 and goes past episode 2.22 (which, I will be making up...obviously)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Chuck, except a Jeffster t-shirt and Season 1 on DVD. Please don't sue me because I paid for those...and you wouldn't get anything anyway. Besides, if I did own Chuck, Morgan would not be leaving and Chuck and Sarah would freaking be together already. I do, however, own all rights to Corey. I'll give him to you freely, NBC, if you'll keep Chuck going. I promise!!!! I'll even get it in writing! :) _

_

* * *

  
_

Chuck Vs. The Newbie

**Yale University **

**Library**

**2005**

"I didn't think you'd show."

"Well, typically, I'm not one to back down." There was a brief pause before he continued. "Look, I'm not interested in what you have to offer."

"Then, why'd you come?"

No answer.

"You're a very intelligent kid for a junior in high school. You got accepted into a summer program at Yale and you got caught up with the wrong people." He listened to the man before him list his current transgressions. "I'm offering you an out."

"You're asking me to sell my soul to the government. From where I'm standing, that's just a deeper hole."

"You don't have a choice."

"Yes, I do. I'm _choosing_ to walk away."

"You're making a mistake."

Stopping, yet keeping his back to the older man, he muttered, "Maybe."

**Echo Park**

**Casa Bartowski**

**2009**

Getting up today was getting up just like any other day of the week. He'd get up, take a shower, get dressed, go to the kitchen for a bowl of Fruit Loops, and then it was off to work at the Buy More.

Somehow, today he couldn't seem to find the mo-jo to get out of bed. He needed a boost. The mind over matter thing: not working. He enjoyed Sleep Land far too much today. Maybe, it was the weather.

He opened one eye to find Sarah standing over him. He screamed and jumped back.

"Jeez!" he said, his heart still pounding in his chest. "Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" The answer: A mission.

"Ellie called and invited me over for breakfast," she said. He wasn't quite expecting that.

"Right."

"Are you okay?"

"Don't suppose I can call in sick?" She shot him a confused look. "Didn't think so." He let out a sigh. There it was: the reason to get up.

* * *

"Did you get it? Please, tell me you got it!" Morgan said, as Chuck scanned his ID in.

"Not yet, Morgan. It should be here tomorrow," he said. Morgan's face fell. "The guy sent it later than he said he would."

"At least we're getting it," Morgan sighed.

"Chuckles, Emmett wants to see you in his office," Anna announced, joining the rest of the Nerds. Chuck sighed and made his way to Emmett's office. He really hated his job.

"Mr. Bartowski, please come in." Chuck immediately noticed the young man sitting in front of Emmett's desk. He had short, black hair and wore light colored blue jeans and a white button down shirt with a black tie. "Mr. Batterman, this is Chuck Bartowski. He'll be responsible for training you."

"Corey," the young man said, standing up and shaking Chuck's hand.

"Chuck."

"Welcome aboard, Mr. Batterman. I hope you find your employment pleasing," Emmett said, shooting a look to Chuck that he could quite decipher.

"Well, I guess, I can show you around."

"That'd be great," Corey said. He turned to Emmett, shaking his hand one last time. "Thanks, again, Man. I'll see you tomorrow when my shift begins."

Corey and Chuck exited the office and Chuck proceeded to give him the tour and introductions.

"So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" Corey asked as they ended the tour at the Nerd Herd desk.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is there anything fun to do in Burbank?" Chuck thought for a moment. Corey had definitely asked the wrong guy this question.

"Well, there's always Call of Duty," he blurted.

"You're a gamer, huh?"

"Yeah."

"That's cool. Me too...kind of."

"Kind of?"

"I don't really have time for video games, but I play when I get the chance." He paused for a second. "What about food? Do you have any good places to eat?" He asked, when his stomach growled loudly.

"Depends on what you like, I guess."

"You guess? Either a place is good or it sucks," Corey laughed. "Seriously, is there anything good to eat relatively close to the Buy More?"

"Well, there's a frozen yogurt shop across the street," Chuck said.

"Thank you for the recommendation, Sweetie," Sarah said from behind them. Both, Chuck and Corey, spun around at the sound of her voice. Corey's eyebrows shot up when she kissed Chuck on the cheek.

"I take it's your place," Corey said, semi-sarcastically.

"Sarah, this is Corey. He's the new Nerd, I'm training. This is my girlfriend, Sarah."

"Nice to meet ya," Corey said, shaking hands with Sarah.

"You too."

"Well, dude, thanks for the tour, but I should get out of here. I have an appointment to be at. See you tomorrow. Nice to meet you Sarah." With that he left.

"We have a briefing with Beckman," she said, leading him out of the Buy More.

* * *

_So, this is my first fanfic...ever. I'm pretty excited about where this is going to go, I just had a little trouble getting it started. The next chapter will have more substance, I didn't want to over do it with meaningless stuff, but I needed to establish a little bit and introduce the characters. _

_Please read and review and let me know what you think. Oh, also, I do not have a beta, so if anyone would be interested, that would great! :) _

_~Charlie  
_


End file.
